


Magic to the past

by orphan_account



Series: Dc Merlin [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), DC Comics, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And Demons created by Humans and our more human like, Demons that serve Lucifer thust are true demons, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Evil magic, F/F, F/M, King Merlin - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Time Travel, Two types of demons, demons are real, smart arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Sadness, he recalls his king death and him making the mistake of burning the body with dragon fire making it impossible for the sidhe to bring him back which he didn't learn until the year 1014 and consequently discover he was truly immortal when he tried to kill himself through every single means there was only a starch when he launch a nuke at himself and it healed instantly enrage Merlin search for any sign of Magic which had to weaken and was stunned at the whole new world with superheroes, Aliens, Meta Humans, Demons and angelsThen the world ends
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Mithian (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Dc Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651324
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

the year is 15,000 AD 

Merlin yawns as he wakes up inside of his pocket dimension as waves of power was being drawn into him. With Sadness, he recalls his king death and him making the mistake of burning the body with dragon fire making it impossible for the sidhe to bring him back which he didn't learn until the year 1014 and consequently discover he was truly immortal when he tried to kill himself through every single means there was only a starch when he launch a nuke at himself and it healed instantly enrage Merlin search for any sign of Magic which had to weaken and was stunned at the whole new world with superheroes, Aliens, Meta Humans, Demons and angels fuck even the devil was real of course it turns out that Lucifer wasn't evil and they became fast friends, in fact, Merlin gave an agreement for the books and souls of magic users in hell to train and teach him exchange he uses a spell he created to give Lucifer powers that is just his as well as wings. From that Merlin spent a thousand years in hell which was only ten years on earth learning every magic type in hell and after he kept his side after that he travels the world learning other types of Magic and fighting styles, Merlin, quickly master their kind of magic and he was happy even got himself an apprentice in a reincarnated Morgana who had her precious memories and was Immortal and they went on many adventures and made new spells and magicks and Merlin and Morgana combine old and new spells from all cultures in the world which thanks to Merlin learning every type of magic and spell every been created Merlin and with Morgana mind for Politics she made Merlin learn about Politics and economics and estate Management and battle strategy and warfare with the lessons they both learn and the time they spent together they fell hard for each other after 1000 years Merlin even forgot about Arthur until the muggles find out about magic and grew frightened again and a war started. That was over 10,000 years ago now only Merlin and Morgana exist because all life ended on earth luckily Morgana and Merlin created a pocket dimension and placed every magical creature ever created inside of its borders even the remaining living creatures and again he was happy until it happened it seem Uther hates magic so much that he made a deal with hell and its king so the one place left Uther now a prince of hell attacked the borders and now the last hope will be attempted Merlin and Morgana will go back in time to 4 years before Merlin arrived in Camelot and will attempt to change its history while their apprentice Niume will be sent to before Merlin's birth taking the place of her past self and will work to plant the pocket kingdom and its land into the perilous lands to create a kingdom for them and have it extra-powerful and then spend his time finding the spell books of the world and capturing the magic icons and lands and putting them under his rule and kill King Sarum and secede it and the kingdom of Cenred to his lands. With Balinor and Hunith, its King and Queen they will lead the forces in defense of themselves and them will remain King and Queen until the day Merlin is able to create the wards which will be the day Balinor accepts to be lord of the lands and Merlin his heir while Niume is the lady of department of Mysteries. 

Now the world will be theirs of course if they do the spell Demons will assault the five kingdoms which is actually fifty kingdoms why they call it five kingdoms makes no since ... true the five are the strongest but the others do exist but since Merlin and Morgana decided that Mordred and her sister weren't allowed to be their enemies the lands will need a reason to unite under Arthur and full conquest won't work. 

  
Merlin turns his head and stares at his Wife and Queen in this life and the next which seems not to exist sighing he thinks of the war which just ended but at the cost of all life luckily the spell could still be done because Morgana gather the magic from the dead and their souls while Merlin took the Potion parts from each of the dead plants and Animals using it to both do the spell and allow himself to make the potions in the past time taking a breath Merlin kisses his wife and walks out of his bedroom and quickly gets in the shower and gets dress in his style of Suit and tie with a trench coat over it which holds his Magical weapons which he keeps on him at all times which was a magical Sword enchanted by a dragon, the goblin, and dwarf which he then increased in power and binding it to himself allowing it to both summon flames onto the blade and to absorb the magic from creatures and toxins which now has the Venom of a Basilisk which made the blade so deadly it could kill anything from a scratch and the blood of an Odiyan which gave the sword the power to shapeshift into any weapon Merlin could think of. A Sheathe which makes the wearer has invulnerable skin and finally two magical focuses for better aim and increasing the spell power a small wand made from the Bones of Kilgarah and made from the wood of Acacia and Alder plus a staff made for rituals and wards which was made from Apple and Blackthorn which made the staff useful in Blood magic which is what the wards will need. Sighing Merlin walks to his Ritual room to start the spell which will take a month to complete so starting he starts the process of cleaning the animal parts and putting the runes into the animals. 

  
yawning Morgana wakes up searching for Merlin and notices him not in bed waking up fully she gets in the shower and puts on her dress which she then quickly heads to the adjacent ritual room to clean and rune the plants so that she can begin the next part of the spell. 

Suddenly a bell rings and their servants the Created servant elves appear carrying food to the dining table which they eat and then go back to bed after having sex for an hour. 

  
A Month Morgana finishes the wards on their Castle walls and floors while Merlin finish wards on the grounds of their kingdom so they can bring it with them to the past with their supplies and materials which was why it was actually a good thing that the only thing living was the creatures in stasis and the herbs and plants which make up the grounds of the huge kingdom which will be placed on the perilous lands and which will now be the size of the lands of Camelot and Sarrum combine. 

  
Merlin and Morgana pull out the oldest of all staffs which were the sidhe staffs which has been soak in the potions they made to chant the long ritual spell nodding to each other they kiss one last time as they enter the last ritual room which has 6 thrones and a giant pedestal which was for Lucifer and his Queen wife and God and his Goddess and the two of them starting up Merlin turns to God throne rumbles in a Ghastly voice '' Jörðin loft sjó himinn loga og eldinn og tíma sig ég samanleggingina Guð og sköpun hans máttur til að bescreah sköpun vefgátt til að opna ( Means Earth air sea sky flames lightning and time itself I summon God and his creation power to bescreah creation of a portal to open through time to undo the end )   
Turning to Lucifer throne he chants '' Í gegnum eld og loga af fordæmingum og refsingum kalla ég til konungs helvíti fyrir þjáningu umfram allt að leyfa dyraverði að vera gerður að fortíðinni skipti fyrir galdur þúsunda dauðra sálna og sæti á jörðu í framtíðinni tíma leyfa okkur tækifæri til að laga Hlutur (Through the fire and flames of damnation and punishment I call to the King of Hell for a suffer beyond all allow a doorway to be made to the past exchange for the magic of thousands of dead souls and a seat on earth in the past's future time allow us a chance to fix things ) Suddenly the two thrones glows and Merlin feels inside of him a power given inside him grow and he feels a spell placed inside his mind (Minningar um framtíð sjálf gefnar til fortíðar) Merlin understood in a instant to give Lucifer his future Memories to his past self as well as the powers sending a sign of agreement his throne glows with power stepping back he watches the runes on the ground to disappear as they glow away and the sound of thunder hits the room as a vortex appears in the air then Morgana chants in a Dark voice '' Jörðin loft sjó himinn loga og eldinn og tíma sig ég samanleggingina gyðjur og sköpun hennar máttur til að bescreah sköpun vefgátt til að opnaÍ gegnum eld og loga af fordæmingu og refsingu ég kalla til Quen helvíti fyrir að þjást umfram allt leyfa dyraverði að vera í fortíðinni skipti fyrir galdur þúsunda dauðra sálir og sæti á jörðinni á síðari tíma, leyfa okkur tækifæri til að laga Hlutur ''. Suddenly thunder hits once more and power appears in the air which expanded the portal which glowed once and pulse over the room. 

Gasping Arrive Merlin looks around stunned he hears the sounds of his mother. 

Gasping Merlin feels a portal to quickly closing and quickly chants ''Minningar um framtíð sjálf gefnar til fortíðar ''. Which sent a bolt of White light into the portal then Merlin follows that up with ''Framtíðarkraftur í Minni skilum'' the just makes it into the portal before it closes. Merlin sighs knowing the two spells will give Lucifer his memories and power from the future. Gasping he could feel a huge drain on his magic knowing that he used 80% of his power on the portal and the two spells and since his magic was as large as the magic of the entire universe was huge and tells you the power needed to do the spell groaning he falls back to sleep. 


	2. The change that Hell made to the deckers

Chloe Decker


	3. What Trixie now looks like

Trixie Decker now looks like


	4. The rebirth of Hell and the King truly becomes a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Is the hell chapter it will Show how I will have the story go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up I will go on to explain but there was a rebellion in hell and one of Lucifer's siblings took the throne and attempt to destroy the human race Lucifer returns to hell to take the throne that is who Uther made the deal with from hell since he murder thousands of innocents God ban him from Heaven and since Arthur was needed he made Uther pay for Arthur and Morgana sins

Hell   
650 AD

Lucifer sits on his throne bored out of his mind when a glowing Ball expels from the sky stunned Lucifer summons his wings only for the ball to race into him before he could get up Roaring for a second Lucifer gasp as future memories were implanted and the power he will have was given to him coughing for a moment he turns to his wings which quickly glows as the Magic of Merlin and God wings fought with a huge grin Lucifer watches as Merlin's magic wins and takes the power from God's Wings and adds them to the magic which causes his wings to actually light up and actually change to look like the sun for one second and White the next laughing Lucifer smiles only for A rumbling to appear with tears in his eyes he sees his wife and Queen of Hell Chloe Decker along with the three Humans Linda Martin ( Who went to hell because of the Traitor ) Beatrice aka Trixie Decker the Princess of Hell ( By marriage ) and Ella Lopez ( She wouldn't abandon Lucifer so God sent her to him ) Dan Espinoza wanted to be with Charlotte so God created a doorway allowing him to visit his Daughter for an hour before returning to Heaven. Smiling Lucifer fills with glee knowing that she gave Morgana a spell to allow her to send them all to the past at the cost of 99% of her magic which must Recharge meaning for the next 3 years no Magic or at least no magic requiring more magic then she had before Merlin came to Camelot. Grinning Lucifer summons his New Wings which was the color of the sun and focuses moments later beams of light appears in the sky each one powered by his wings panting Lucifer turns to Chloe who smiles at him wearing her Leather Outift with a grin Chloe lets her eyes filled with Hellfire and change hell to how she made it before ( Which is her divine power the Power to Control hell and its inhabitants except the King which she is only able to injury a little no longer does she make him Vulnerable in fact she now makes him hundred times stronger than before. Eyes filled with hellfire she summons her Pure Red wings and allows a fire to rain into select spots.

Meanwhile, Trixie was using her divine power (Changing the Systems of Heaven and Hell ) to change the Tower in hell into the huge Castle they made it before then she creates the offices and changes the system of Hell and how it punishes souls which will now allow those who don't feel guilt to be punished by demons but it blocks any Suicide and Someone who atheist from being punished instead the rooms allow them to punish those who cause them pain and create happy memories for themselves. 

Smiling Lucifer was finally happy to rule hell with those he calls family taking a breath he sits on his newly made Throne room on thrones that turn to either face the Hell itself or the inside of the throne which is where he will handle king business and settle any demon problem. Grinning to himself he knew that Demons rebel often because they were Violent people focusing on his connection he created an arena as well as a small battlefield grinning Lucifer summons his Devil form and summons his Red bat wings ( Picture the same as Lucifer in season 4 episode 13 or whatever the last episode was ) Pleased with himself he turns to Chloe who carrying a bored expression and says'' My love would you like me to recreate the games we made ''. Pleased at him Chloe answers '' Yes I would darling ''. Lucifer laughs as summons Forty Demons. 

in clouds of Black smoke 

Forty-one demons appear one of them Maze who was stunned King Lucifer never shown that power before gasping she sees another throne and her Queen sitting in it plus a throne smaller and lower then the eyes of the other wide the Demons kneel. 

Chloe smiles at the demons for a second then hardens and says in a sweet voice '' My demons I the queen of Hell have a mission for each of you we are getting Reports of Varys leading a small force planning to rebel I want you to Slaughter all but the ringleaders them you bring to the throne room is that understood ''.

In fear the demons tremble as they feel her voice snap into their minds all except Maze who looks on in horror as the Demons run out to complete her queen's order gulping she faces her King and Queen who smiles a little Lucifer chuckles for a moment '' You have no need to feel Mazikeen you are my personal demon / Sometimes, lover as long as you stay loyal and my bodyguard you have no need to fear me or my wife and Daughter ''. 

Stunned she stares at the girl shaking a little slowly she smiles as she no longer feels fear walking up to the child she sits at her feet like she does in the future smiling Lucifer looks at the sight turning to the throne room Lucifer snaps his fingers once more summoning the twenty dukes of hell who instantly feel the three power and Maze at the child's feet nodding to Lucifer they listen as Lucifer says '' A lot of things will be changing now listen carefully ... Each of you will have an office in the castle in that office will be your section in that section you must make certain everyone is punished as they should be and your demons not breaking into any of the ones they shouldn't ''. Arazzel surprised '' Office... Demons you're giving us power ''. Lucifer grins as he answers '' Why do you think I named you dukes this was always meant to happen but I needed to teach each of you first ''. Pleased with each other the Dukes look on in Devolution to Lucifer each of them getting rid of there thoughts of rebellion turning back they listen on as Lucifer said '' That isn't all if you notice there are new buildings to hell two of them the Arena and a Battlefield I will create new Sports and they will allow you to face against following dukes oh and if a duke loses the other duke claims the other power and the duke as their bound follower which I know you know what it means ''.

Gleefully the Ten Dukes that were hated was stared at turning back to Lucifer Asmodeus ask '' What about the Arena ''.

Lucifer grins as he answers '' That is something new I will create a number of War games and other games in these each duke will command a small team for more power and perhaps my favor ''. 

Stunned the Duke's grin to one another until Lucifer who suddenly seriously says '' Or sometimes Executions and others duels between your armies in One on one duels they can also be used for training ... remember each of you leads an army of hell I won't allow any but the best now Allow Beatrice to show you to your offices and what you will command ''. 

Turning to the Princess they watch as she and Maze walk out of the room with themselves silently following. 

Grabbing Chloe's arm Lucifer asks '' My love mind creating the Games and Wargames ''. 

Chloe grins a little evilly which is how she usually is thanks to hell giving her the body she always wanted along with a devil form. 

Two weeks later 

Chloe stands in the stands as she shouts '' Demons of hell welcome to the first Gladiator games we have the strongest of human souls vs The demons under the command of the duke Belephagor should the demons lose they lower Belephagor power and ranking in hell and the humans will be added to   
our castle as guards should the humans lose they will be sent back to the Training Grounds ( The Training Grounds is the absolute worst place for demons and Humans to be since he gave command over it to Abaddon who takes great delight in training humans and demons into either My forces or guards and now the dukes will gain Demons but everyone else hates it because in order to become a demon Abaddon will torture the humanity from you and for demons if sent will be tortured so that they aren't stupid. 

Shaking herself Chloe screams 

'' Let the games begin ''.


	5. Merlin arrival and Deal accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more then likely I will just add this to different story

Waking up Merlin sits up yawning he stumbles out of his bed looking out of the window stunned he whispers '' it worked ''. Outside the window, the Kingdom of Essos his kingdom lays hearing the sounds of Magic and Steel Merlin knew he was the Prince of Essos the Kingdom of Magic turning he walks over to his desk and Opens a paper gasping his Memories leave the paper stunned he reads 

''Hello me now you have my memories so you know we have Seer blood I saw you coming to the past thanks to that I made that spell also your other plans work accept one Uther has already made the deal so Balinor kidnaps Morgana and Arthur from the king and We are Bethored to Morgana and lastly Father is Capture more and More land from Camelot, Sarrum and Cenred we are at war against them and Odin and we are winning because of our Dragons and Might we now own 85% of their lands we are expecting their Surrenders soon so that should be done also Arthur is your friend and can do Metal magic ( Blinking at that surprising news he continues) Also your Father knows Camelot is the center for the Kingdoms so he has betrothal to your cousin Geneievere to Arthur. I know in your world she was a servant but in this one Tom and Balinor became friends and he named him a cousin so now Tom serves as a Cousin to the king. 

Stunned Merlin breathes deeply and then returns to the letter

'' Father Plans to put Arthur back on the throne of Camelot and you will serve as Court Wizard and First Advisor as well as King of Essos while Mordred serves as Court Sorcerer with Morgause court Witch and Morgana Court Seer exchange for that Father will allow Arthur to become King of Aiblon which will include Essos but only if Arthur agrees to Handoff the throne to you should he fall without an heir which he will since's Arthur's Barren ''. 

Humming Merlin thinks it makes sense leaning back he reads the rest of it which has little news and things pleased at the rate things were going Merlin gets up and washes. 

Miles away the Three Kings were in Camelot 

Drinking Odin roars '' Uther we are losing ''. 

Uther pale '' Right and the evils of magic will kill we have no choice we must accept the deal ''. 

Grinning the others '' Agreed we will destroy magic and all its power ''.


End file.
